


"What is it, Otouto?"

by kyotocunt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, SasuIta - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotocunt/pseuds/kyotocunt
Summary: Sasuke has finally found his brother, to take revenge on him.unfortitunately Itachi has other plans with his Otouto.Trapped In his Tsukuyomi, Sasuke learns, that his desire is stronger than his hate.we have a horny Itachi and a Sasuke, who has no idea what is going on with his feelings in this, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've reworked this chapter since i wasn't happy with how it was written. I'm not a native speaker and this is my first ff please be patient i know it is not perfect but i'm still very proud of it.

"It has been a while, Sasuke." Sasuke was carefully turning around a corner, when he found himself in a bright, stretched corridor. His heart stopped as he realized who was appealing to him. It was his brother. It was the murderous man, he had been searching for so long. The moment he had been trained for all these years finally seemed to be prospective. He thought he was prepared for this situation but he clearly wasn't, he was so nervous, that his whole body was shaking and his heart was pounding so strong, it felt like it was going to explode. Sasuke knew that he had to act right now, since this was possibly the only chance to defeat his brother he would ever get. Blue lightnings began to show up on his palm, and the earsplitting echo of thousands of birds responded in the narrow hallway. He began to run forcefully right into the direction of his brother to strike him with the destructive jutsu and finally fulfill the wish that Itachi was talking him into when he left Sasuke years ago and that he has been following for the major part of his life.

He could already see the chidori tear his brother's abdomen in bloody pieces, he could already see the light in his eyes expiring on his vision, but then, his jutsu was abruptly suspended by the grasp of the strong shinobi, as he was painfully grabbing Sasukes arm. The lightning was ending bit by bit, coming out of his hand. He was astonished by the facility his brother was interrupting his movement with. How could he stop his Jutsu so easily? Itachi was bruising his arm so dreadfully hard, that Sasuke could feel the bones in his arm were shattering into pieces. He couldn't stop himself from releasing a terribly cry due to the endless pain which was running through his whole body. He wasn't able to keep himself up anymore and was slowly loosing his stand before he was collapsing on the hard cement floor.

That was the moment when Sasuke was realizing his brother was still way stronger than he was. what has he been doing the past years? all of his success seemed to be so useless considering the strength that he actually needed to fight Itachi. Sasukes face was expressing the awful pain he was feeling. Cold sweat drops began to run over his face and his eyes were filling up with tears of desperation and anger.

As he was able to compete with the awful ache enough to at least look up from the stonelike ground, he could see the back of the cloud-patterned cloak and that it was slowly moving away from his position. How could his bastard brother dare to leave right now? His anger seemed to be giving him his bravery back, so that he managed to collect all his strength to stand up again. His knees were shaking and the pain coming from his arm was unbearable, but he had to prevent Itachi from leaving.

"How could you fucking dare to leave right now, Itachi?" His voice was shaking but still strong enough for the elder Uchiha to stop and look back at his little brother. He barely managed to stand, his hands were resting on his knees, trying to keep himself up. The expression of pain was still visible on his face, but Itachi didn't seem to care about the ache his brother was obviously having at all. He was looking so unconcerned. "I have absolutely no interest in you right now, Sasuke." Without having the chance to react to this deprecating statement, a very strong kick hit Sasuke right into the stomach, making his insides burn. He was smashed against the wall, before he was landing on the ground painfully. He coughed up his blood, leaving red trails on his chin. He was pressing his healthy arm against his stomach, it felt like some of his entrails would have been teared apart.

As if that wasn't even enough to shut him, Itachi was grabbing the collar of his little brothers' shirt with his firm grip, lifted his whole body up, and threw his back painfully against the wall. Their eyes where on the same level by then, Sasuke felt like he was looking into a mirror. The sight of his brothers onyx eyes was so familiar to his own, he always loved the the friendly radiation his eyes used to have when he was a child, but now it was all gone. The only thing his eyes were showing currently was cold hate. By lending forward, Itachi made sure he was able to whisper into his brothers ear. He could feel his warm breath going against his earlobe, which made a cold shiver went down his spine. "Your weakness disgusts me, Otouto." he said quietly while pushing himself closer to his chest. Sasuke was reaching to Itachis wrist and tried to get rid of his grasp desperately, but certainly he was too weak and his try to release himself didn't affected anything to escape from his current situation.

"What are you trying to do, Sasuke?" Itachis grip got even harder, which made his collar tie very tight around his throat. It was hard for Sasuke to breathe freely, which made him gasp. His brother was right. He was so weak, he wasn't even able to pull Itachis arm away, not to mention releasing himself from his hold. He felt so pathetic. Catching his sight again, Sasuke realized the murderous brother has activated his sharingan and he immediately knew, something horrible was about to happen to him. The last time, Itachi was glancing at him with these eyes, was in the most horrifying night of his entire life, when he made Sasuke see, how exactly he had massacred all the people, who had ever meant something to him. His entrails were tightening. A smirk began to grow on his brothers face, as he perceived Sasukes eyes were full of angst.

"What is it, Otouto?" Itachi said very gentle, with such a calming tone in his voice. Sasukes wish to escape had never been stronger than in this right moment, he would not let Itachi torture him again with his gen-jutsu. "Let me go, you sick bastard!" The younger Uchiha again tried to escape from his Brothers hold, but it was useless. He pushed his face down, to avoid the view of these sorrow-producing eyes, but Itachi forced it up again with his bitter grip. He had his eyes pushed together as strong as he could, so he was sure he wouldn't meet his sight by accident. "Open your eyes Sasuke." Sasuke was forcefully deny his request by shaking his head. "Believe me, Otouto, if you won't open them by yourself, i will compel you to and this will end up very unpleasant for you." Knowing, his brother was right, he began to open his eyes very carefully, until their visions were meeting again. Immediately the corridors around him were transforming into a dark infinity and the floor under his feet began to fade.

Seconds later, he found himself in an endless seeming world, the sky above him was bloody red, sporadic black clouds were distributed across it, floating way faster than clouds usually do. The ground was all dark, he couldn't see what it was consisting of, but it felt quite soft under his feet. Terrible fear grew up in him, as he was realizing, that his arms were tied up upon his head. As he turned his head to the back, he could he see, that his hands were fixed on a huge wooden picket. He was trying to untie his hands, but there was no reasonable chance for him to escape. When his sight got back to the front, he was noticing his brother, who abruptly was standing a few feet away from him, wearing a gleeful grin on his lips. Sasuke was visibly afraid, which seemed to amuse his murderous brother. "let me go Itachi! what do you want from me?!" He was crying out despairingly. What terrible scenes was his brother going to make him see this time? a bead of sweat was running down his pale face.

"now, now my dear Otouto... you know i am quiet patient, but your screaming is very bothersome. Do you really want to upset me?" Of course, Sasuke didn't want to upset his dangerous brother in this situation. He was trying to pull himself together, as good as he could, but it was absolutely not easy. Itachi began to move very steady in his younger brothers direction. Sasuke was pushing his back closer against the picket, as if this could prevent him from coming nearer.

"I can let you experience whatever I want in here." the Akatsuki member said, while their distance decreased. "I could let you see the night, where I slaughtered our parents again and again... I could cut off your hands, so you would be unable to form any of your depressingly jutsus again..." He stopped just a few inches away from Sasuke and was looking down into his dark eyes. Even though, Itachi was telling him, how he could torture him, Sasuke nearly felt eased due to his soft voice. his brother was so fucking twisted. "What do you want me to do to you, Sasuke?" Itachi was asking him calmly, with a disgustingly arrogant smirk on his lips. 

"I want you to release me out of your insane mind-prison you bastard!" Sasuke tried to untie his hands from the rope, but it was without effect. The elder Uchiha held up his kunai and was pressing it against his brothers throat, causing a sharp pain running through his neck. His eyes were filling up with tears, as his brothers face was coming closer. He was whispering into Sasukes ear, he seemed to be a little upset due to his answer. "you are very confident to offend me in such a situation, aren't you?" he added his second hand to the blade and was pushing it even harder against his soft skin. He couldn't hold back a moan of pain releasing his throat, while the kunai left a small cut on his neck, letting a warm drop of blood running down to his chest. due to the indication of weakness that was just coming out of the younger Uchihas mouth, Itachis smirk got even wider. "You seem so pathetic when you moan like this, Sasuke." He removed the blade from his neck, reached for his brothers head, and grasped the black strands his fingers were running through, only to pull his head back very rough. "aaaah!" Sasuke was crying out due to his brothers brutal act. "Fuck you, Itachi!" Now that the younger Uchihas neck was disclosed completely, Itachi let his face come very close to his skin, so that Sasuke was even able to feel his hot breath going steady against his throat. Then the murderous man was slowly opening his lips and let his soft tongue slip steady over his neck, licking off the deep red blood from the wound he just had added to him. Sasuke was feeling a tingling sentiment going down to his lower body-part. He was strongly trying to fight it, but he wasn't able to hinder his body from reacting to his brothers touch in that way. His face got very hot and he could sense his cheeks were slightly blushing in result of Itachis tongues contact.

"You twisted bastard" Sasuke was disgusted by the acting of his older brother, and embarrassed by the response his body was giving to it. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Itachis sight was languish as he looked up back to his upset brothers eyes, which were now red. "Why are you blushing, Sasuke?" he said, while his grin transformed into a soft laughter. he seemed to be pleased due to the reaction Sasuke was giving. He was shamefully turning his head to the side, to hide his blushy face. He didn't want his brother to look at him, but Itachi in response, lifted up his chin back again to stare into his embarresed eyes. "do you like this, Otouto?" he was asking while caressing his cheek teasingly "of course not, you idiot! Let me go!" Sasuke managed to release his face from the deadly man's hand and was turning it to the side again. "Why are you trying to escape, Sasuke?" Itachis sight was quietly. "I hate you!" His eyes were filling up with tears of confusion. What was going on in his sick brother's head? Why would he do such queer things to him? Itachi reached out for his brothers chin, to lift it up once again. His face came so painfully near, Sasuke could feel the moist air coming out of his mouth going against his lips, at which Sasuke let off an aroused gasp. "yes Sasuke, You hate me... but you don't hate me enough." There was a tiny moment, when their lips were slipping against each other while Itachi was whispering such twisted things against his brothers mouth, which caused goosepumps develop all over his body. 

Itachi was smirking again, before he softly and very slowly pushed his own lips on his Otoutos. His heart was about to explode. He could feel a pleasant heat spreading from the inner of his stomach, as their lips were touching. Itachis lips were so soft and warm, so handsome. Sasuke felt like he was having fever due to his own brothers kiss, it was so wrong but it felt so good. He didn't knew, how he could let this happen, but almost automatically his lips were opening and he could feel Itachis hot, wet tongue gliding slowly into his awaiting mouth. He wasn't able to stop himself from releasing a fevered moan from his throat, as he began to reply his brothers hot kiss. However, the kiss didn't last long, since it was abruptly stopped by Itachi by withdrawing his face, what made Sasukes pleasure converting into disappointment.

"Why are you lying to me Sasuke?" He was looking down languish to his brother, who was biting his lower lip so hard, it caused a small drop of blood running down his chin. "You made me believe that you did not relish it" Sasuke didn't have an answer to that since he was asking himself the same honestly. "Shut up...." was the only thing he could reply. Itachi began to undress his brother while pulling up his shirt above his head as response while his mouth converted into that pleased smirk again. Now topless, Sasuke tried to untie his hands once more. He wasn't able to arrange his confused feelings, he didn't know if he liked what his brother did, or if he should punch his face, if he damaged to get free again. "Itachi let me go! Why the fuck are you doing this?" Sasukes eyes were showing a mixture of terrible fear and unwanted pleasure. "This is the punishment for your pathetic try to kill me with your depressing jutsu, Sasuke." His voice was so calm, he couldn't stop himself from moaning again as his brother was laying both of his hands on the pale hipbones, pushing his fingersnails into the soft skin, squeezing his own body closer to his brothers. 

The closeness of the murderous man's body felt so familiar, it felt so protective and warm, but at the same time, Sasuke felt like he was having fever caused due the pleasure that was running through his veins, down to the part between his legs, which made his member growing steady. How could his own body betray him like that? His brother seemed to be pressing just the right buttons to make his body react the way he wanted it to react and it worked very well. Itachi seemed to be aroused from the now pulsating erection, that was pressing against his tight very much, because Sasuke felt the akatsukis huge organ began to rise up against his stomach as well. His hands were wandering away from the younger Uchihas hips up to his face to hold it tightly with his determined grip. He pushed his head slightly backwards so that the taller brother now could directly face him while looking down. He let his wet tongue slide very slowly above the lower lip of his Otouto and teased him with it. It was unbearable. "Itachi, stop..." Sasuke was trying to protest but his voice was so weak, he wasn't even sure if his brother could hear him. He felt Itachis moist breath going against his lips before he was responding. "Do you really want me to stop, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from releasing another desperate moan. He was not able to tell what was right or wrong anymore, of course he knew, that the pleasure he was currently feeling was anything but normal. of course he knew, that Itachi was his elder brother and he also knew, that he was stuck in his twisted mind cage and probably everything he felt was arranged by him, but in this right moment, Sasuke really didn't want him to stop.

Itachis gaze went down to his brothers slightly opened mouth. "Why don't you answer, Otouto?" A winning smile grew on his lips. Sasuke wasn't having the courage to admit what he was feeling, he didn't want to let his brother win, but on the other hand, if he was honest, of course he had already won. "Itachi, please..." He was begging him to go on mentally, he felt like he was about to explode and was overwhelmed by the wish of being touched by his own brother. Itachi, of course, was already aware about the feelings he was having. "Please what?" He was slowly getting his hands off his brothers' face and moved himself away. Sasuke was visibly disappointed. He couldn't stand the feeling of the rejection.

"Please, don't... stop..." Sasuke was whining with a shaking voice, His gaze was full of desire. That was everything, Itachi needed to hear. He was strong-willed winding his hands around Sasukes waist, pushing his warm body tightly against his brothers. Then, he was kissing him again, intensively, pleasuring. Sasuke replied the kiss without any doubt. It felt so proper suddenly. Sasuke gasped , as Itachis hand was gently sliding down to the pulsating erection between his tights and tenderly rubbed his palm against it, without letting Sasukes aroused gaze out of his sight. "Nii-san" Sasuke was moaning, while Itachi was caressing his brothers member through his pants. Sasuke was letting off multiple deep groans, when his pleasure was going to the limit as Itachi was sliding his hands into his pants to embrace his member while releasing a hiss and started to pump it very slowly.

Only these few movements, were giving him so intense sentiments, that Sasuke felt like he was about to release himself into his brothers hand in a few moments. His touch was so needed, it was so awaited and it was feeling so damn good "Nii-san, please...I'm about to...." he was stammering. "ahh" But instead of bringing to an end what Itachi had begun, he abruptly stopped moving his hand and pulled it out of his younger brothers pants. as a slight smirk grew on his mouth. "Itachi, wha-..." He was interrupted by the reason of his desire, who was still having a lustful expression in his eyes "I have told you, this was going to be a punishment, haven't I? My foolish Otouto."

His eyes shut wide open. That fucking bastard. Itachi was just playing games with him. How could he fall for that? He felt so degraded and stupid, he was hating himself for not seeing through that before. And he was hating himself even more for liking what his brother did to him. "You can't do this to me." He was feeling like he was losing his sanity because in the next second, Itachi was gone. Sasuke was still there, his hands were still tied, he was still half naked, and, he was still having an erection. He just realized that his brother did something way more terrible to him, than just showing him awful scenes. He made him feel attracted to his own brother. He made him fall for him sexually. He made him moan for more. He made him feel good around his presence. And then... he tricked him by stopping at the moment where his touch was required the most. And Itachi fucking knew that.

Sasuke could see the world spinning around him, then, from one second to the other, he was back in the bright corridor where he met his brother a few minutes ago. He was still pressed up against the wall by Itachi, who was still smirking while he was looking pleased into his brothers now bloody red eyes. He was so enraged by the face Itachi made. "Whats wrong, Sasuke? didn't you enjoy my show?" That bastard was now actually smiling. "Let me down you fucking son of a bitch!" He was yelling aggressively. Itachi did how he had been told, as he was dropping his brother on the hard cement floor, as if he was worthless. He was landing on his tailbone very painfully, before The Akatsuki member bend down to his face, so that he would clearly understand what he was about to tell him. Sasuke thought he would still see the pleasure from before in his eyes. "From now on, my dear little brother, you are going to desire me. You are not going to want this. But it will happen. When you touch yourself down there... you will only be able to think about your Nii-san. You are going to wait wistfully for the day where you are going to see me again. And I will let you wait, my foolish Otouto." He was teasing Sasukes cheek with his warm hand by calmly wiping his thumb over it. Then he got up, while not letting his eyes off Sasukes sight, once again with that fucking smirk on his face. And then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up in the middle of a dream, soaked in sweat, while his hand was resting around his erected member. He hated these kind of dreams, but the Uchiha couldn't defend himself against it. It was as Itachi had foreseen it. He was fantasizing about his brother every single day, he was having wet dreams about him almost every night and when he was touching himself he was unable to think of any other person but his murderous brother. Sasuke was slowly pumping his erection while he was imagining his brother would be having his hands around his member, instead of himself, that he was pulling up his hair tenderly, and that he was having his brothers wet tongue inside of his mouth.

It was not easy for him to accept it, but he knew, he was having a very strong desire to see Itachi again. He wanted to be touched by him again so badly it almost hurt. The fantasy about his own brother was so intense, he couldn't stop himself from pumping his dick more passionate, he was sensing, that he wouldn't last much longer. Even if he was trying to avoid it, he wasn't able to stop himself from moaning. „Itachi" He was whispering steamy.

„What are you doing there, Otouto?"

His eyes shot wide open. He was immediately pulling back his hand from his pulsating organ, covered himself with his soft blanket and sat up right away. Of course he knew exactly who was appealing to him. He couldn't decide if he should attack his brother or if he should hide his face under the blanket instead, because this was indeed the most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

„Were you thinking about me while doing that?" Itachi was standing in the middle of the room. It was quite dark, but due to the moonlight Sasuke could see his expression. He was appearing calmly as always. He couldn't react to his question. He was so shocked that his brother caught him in the most private moment possible, he could barely manage to look at him. Itachi took a few steps forward in the direction of his brothers bed. He felt so insecure. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was longingly waiting for his brother to show up again since the day he was trapped in his Tsyukuyomi, but now, where he was finally facing him again, he was reminded of how terribly wrong his desires were. „Don't lie to me again, Sasuke... i've heard you whispering my name." His typically, nasty smirk was showing up. Sasuke was so bashful. How long was he standing there already? Itachi took an unrequested seat on the edge of his brothers pillowy bed. „Did i leave you speechless? My foolish Otouto."

Itachi was reaching out to pet his brothers hair. He was sure Itachi was only doing this to tease him. „What do you want from me, Itachi?" Sasuke, who had finally found his voice again, spit out his brothers name as if it was poison. He was disgustedly slapping the teasing hand away. „Do I have to ask for permission to look after my Otouto?" His gaze seemed worried, but Sasuke knew that he was faking his condolence. "What the fuck have you done to me Itachi?!" He was responding with a friendly gaze. "What do you mean? aren't you able to get me out of your mind?" He began to caress Sasukes face with his warm, so long desired hand, but he was rejecting his touch once again by pushing it firmly away. He still wasn't over the beginning of this whole situation.

"Are you telling me you don't want me to touch you, Sasuke?" He was making a disappointing face, but Sasuke knew, that his letdown was a false expression as well. "Yes, Itachi. You have understood me correctly. And now get the fuck out of my room, you twisted psychopath!" The elder Uchiha seemed to be angry about his response, and this time it didn't seemed to be fake. He was promptly reaching his arm to his borthers throat and grasped it with his strong hands. "Itachi...you're... choking... me" He was gasping out. The Akatsuki was waiting a few moments in which Sasuke was honestly not able to breathe, before he was finally letting off his hold, just to lift up his arms around his brothers neck instead, acting as if the attempt of stroking him never even happened. Sasuke caught up a few times before he was able to calm himself down again, but when he did, he was finally able to feel the tingling sentiment he was waiting for so long to come back again growing in his stomach due to the warm and tight embrace of his brother.

Itachi was calmly slipping his hands among his Otoutos pyjama shirt and caressed his hot and still sweaty skin. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, his brothers so long needed touch was actually there again, he felt the feverish heat flow through his veins and the prickling shiver wandering down to his lower body-part. He sensed the lustful expression Itachi was having while stroking his skin, which caused a hot feeling of desire blasting though his spine. His touch felt so right, so good, so beyond words. He was ignoring his conscience, which was telling him this was all wrong. How could something that felt so good be wrong? He was unable to stop himself from returning his brothers touch any longer. He was grabbing Itachis face with both hands and lifted it up. Their lips were just inches apart from each other. "Nii-san" Sasuke was whispering , he couldn't control himself anyomore. Itachi bit his lover lip as a slight drop of blood was running down his chin. He was so fevered, that he was unable to control the strength of his bite. After giving each other one more unbearable look, They were reaching for their lips simultaneously with so much passion. It was like they were only living for this single moment. As their mouths found each other the brothers lips were gliding slowly above one another, before Itachi was inserting his hot, wet tongue into the awaiting mouth of his Otouto. The younger Uchiha was moaning uncontrolled into the murderous mans mouth.

Sasuke wanted to be touched by his brother on his now pulsating and swollen member so badly. He was kneeling on the soft mattress and awkwardly swung one of his legs above the Akatsuki's lap so that he was on top of his brother. He was pushing his lower body part teasingly against his abdomen, so that his brother was able to feel Sasukes hardened member. Itachi was opening his lips lightly. "It seems that you're glad to see me again after all, Sasuke."He seemed to be satisfied by the visible pleasure on his face. "Shut up." He replied and this time it was his gaze that was turning into a smirk. Itachi appeared displeased due to the dominance his brother was acting out because he was quickly changing their position by pushing Sasuke down on the mattress so that he was by now laying on top of him. Sasuke could feel that his brother was having a badly swollen manhood in his tights as well. The fact that Itachi was just as aroused as him, made the hot, tingling sentiment grow more and more. He was sliding his hips up fondly, so that Sasuke was able to feel his brothers erection, which he was rubbing against his own. Sasuke whimper in pleasure. "Nii-san" He was whispering again. Itachi was overwhelmed with lust, he couldn't wait any longer and pulled off the boxers of his brother and grasped his dick while he was hissing huskily. He could feel that this was everything his Otouto was wishing for the whole time because his Otouto was winding his body sowly in desire due to his touch and was moaning repeatedly. But Itachi was clearly not having enough yet. He reached his fingers up to his younger brothers lips. "Suck them." He commanded. Sasuke did how he was told and surrounded Itachis forefinger with his wet lips. He slid his tongue in circulating movements around the finger while a groan was escaping from him. Itachis expression was desperately turned on as he pulled away his hand from his brothers pleasant mouth, leaving a string of salvia dropping down on his chest, and was willingly moving it down between his Otoutos legs. 

Sasuke could feel his greasy fingers gliding carefully into the direction of his entrance. "Itachi, no!" Sasuke was winding his body again but this time it was not because of the pleasure he wasn't able to stand, it was because he didn't want to be touched at this part of his body. "What are you doing?!" Itachis finger came even closer. "Trust me, Otouto. You are going to like it." He assured with a smirk on his face. Sasuke didn't trust his brother and was continuously trying to hinder the Akatsuki from touching him on said body part. He seemed not to care about the protest his brother was giving. He was strongly-willed lifting Sasukes legs on his shoulders and slid his finger on his entrance. He was grinding it around it so badly slow. Sasuke felt unwanted pleasure due to his touch. "Nii-san, stop..." he whispered. Itachi smirked again and pushed his finger tenderly into his Otouto, whom was not amused. "aaaah" Sasuke screamed out of embarresment "Stop, Itachi, it hurts!" To tell the truth, it didn't hurt that much. Itachi was very careful while doing it, but the younger Uchiha was feeling so ashamed as his brother was entering. With his other hand the murderous man was grasping his brothers member again and pumped it oh so softly. "Say, that it hurts, Otouto" Itachis gaze was pleased. "Say it. Beg me to stop." His pumings got continuously faster. "Otherwise, every part of your body is mine." He was slowly sliding his finger in and out while tumbling for his brothers prostate. In the right moment, he has found it, Sasuke was screaming again. "Nii-saaaan" He whimpered. Tears were showing up on his eyes as he was crying out in lust. Itachi added a second finger into Sasukes hole. He was feeling a hot rush of delight growing in his body. "It isn't that bad, right, Sasuke?" The elder Uchiha was teasing him. "Now relax." Itachi was pulling his finger out and moved his own pants down. 

Sasuke could see the enormous hardened member of his brother leaping out. His heart began to race. "Itachi, no! Don't do that!" He was trying to defend himself from being penetrated by his brothers way too huge erection. Itachi was putting his forefinger on Sasukes lips to get him quiet. "Don't you trust me, Otouto?" The younger Uchiha couldn't take him serious. "Of course I don't." He replied. "What a shame. Then you'll have to learn to trust your Nii-san." While saying this he pushed his hips forward so that his dick was touching his brothers entrance. "Itachi stop that, how could that help me trust you?!" But Itachi was not listening to his brother. He seemed to be so overwhelmed by his desire, that everything else was irrelevant. He was pushing his erection heavier against his Otoutos entrance as the tip was slightly entering. "Ahhhhh!" Sasuke was whimpering. This time it actually hurt. His brothers dick was way thicker than the two fingers that has been inside before. "It will get better, Sasuke." Itachis was whispering. He was so turned on, that his voice got weak. As he began to move in and out, Sasuke was trying to relax until he knew, he wasn't able to stop his brother from fucking him anyways. Itachi had told the truth. After he managed to relax, every push in was getting better and after a few more times,he was able to feel lust due to his brothers penetration. The murderous Uchiha was lending down and enlaced his arms around the youngers back, pushing his own sweaty body against his brothers. His skin was so hot and soft. Sasuke was feeling secured by his warmth. Itachi let his head down, while his penetration was going on steady. "You're mine, Otouto." He was whispering. His pulsating organ was rubbing against Sasukes prostate. It was feeling so good. He was sensing that he was about to come. Itachis movements got even harder. He felt that his brother was about to climax and it seemed to raise his own lust to the limit as well. The younger Uchiha was releasing his shot in between their bodies. It was the most satisfying feeling he had ever experienced. In the same moment, Itachis hot sperm was filling up his Otoutos insides. He was collapsing on top of his brother and rested his head on Sasukes pale chest. They both were breathing heavily.

Sasuke was embracing his arms around the hot warmth, he was so happy in this right moment. He managed to bury all of his negative thoughts relating to Itachi and just relish the moment, when he suddenly interrupted his happiness by pulling away Sasukes arm to stand up and dress up again. "What are you doing?" He was visibly deeply disappointed. "What is it Otouto? did you really think i would fall asleep with you and we would get breakfast in the morning?" When he was honest, he was wishing exactly this to happen for a short moment, but he actually knew, that this would be an Utopian imagination. Sasuke was shyly looking down to his hands. "No, i did not actually thought that..." He said. "are you leavi-" When Sasuke looked up again, his brother was already gone. He jumped up and ran to his window to look around for him, but certainly he was not detectable anymore. He went back to his now messy and sweaty bed and sat down on the edge of it.

His head was exploding. Why was Itachi doing this? He couldn't imagine any logical reason for him to do these cruel things to him, except Itachi did actually came only to fuck his own brother for his own satisfaction but this seemed to be to unreal to be true. And if it was like that, was he just a toy for him? what was he to him? Sasuke spend the last year fantasizing about him, was the only reason for planting this sick desire in his head to fuck him whenever he felt like it? Also he couldn't imagine that there weren't other people on the planet who would love to have sex witch Itachi since he was a very attrctive man after all. So why was he having the need to make his brother feel attracted to him? It was senseless to think about it. He would only find out the truth, if he would see Itachi again, and he was sure, that this day was going to come soon or later.


End file.
